


They Grow Up So Fast

by Ha_Haha_Hahahaha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Freeform, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Post-Canon, Sexuality, Snuggling, because that's the only thing i can write well am i right lmao, though really i don't get into the whole work thing very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha/pseuds/Ha_Haha_Hahahaha
Summary: Life at the Future Foundation headquarters is mundane and even somewhat torturous, but it can be revealing.





	They Grow Up So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's ya girl Sarah back at it again with her Komahina bullshit. It's late and I'm tired and AP tests are in May so might as well pump something out now while I still can. 
> 
> Kinda connected to the last postgame fic I did but not really (I kept it at the back of my mind). Let's just say that this is supposed to take place at least a good year or so after the dude wakes up. Voila. Enjoy. Comments are appreciated please.

“How long until you’re going to be finished with whatever you’re doing?” 

 

Hinata almost banged his head on the metal frame of the desk above him as he rummaged through numerous boxes shoved underneath. They were only supposed to contain a few months paperwork, but they seemed to lead to a bottomless pit of disorganized stacks of paper. “J-Just be patient, Komaeda. This stuff’s really important, and I’d work myself to death over getting my head shoved up my ass by Togami.” 

 

Komaeda leaned against the frame of the door, eyes narrowing. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. “You know, Hinata-kun, it’s not good to have such an unhealthy mindset.” 

 

“You’re one to talk,” Hinata snapped. Komaeda didn’t say anything back. A few moments of silence passed before Hinata stilled, then picked out whatever specific paper he was looking for with relief, and stood up from the floor. He dusted off his pant leg. He looked at Komaeda’s figure in the doorway, noticing how sullen and cloudy his eyes appeared. “Sorry,” he sighed, “That was uncalled for. Really though, if you’re tired, just go back to your room. You don’t need to wait for me.” 

 

“I don’t want to walk alone.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because.” Komaeda stood up straight, stretching his shoulders back. “It will just be another unneeded situation. Last time I wandered these halls at night by myself, I was stopped by guards and given a thorough pat-down. I’m not trusted to be unsupervised.” 

 

Hinata loosened his tie, almost ready to strip himself of his work attire before getting back to the enclosure of his room. He slid through the doorway past Komaeda, only for the other to quickly meet him at his side. “Okay, but you could always ask someone else if I’m busy. Like Sonia.” Hinata knew perfectly well that his advice was useless. As if anyone, even the most open-minded of the group, would willingly watch over Komaeda alone. Komaeda could hardly have a conversation with one of his former classmates without Hinata being in a ten foot-vicinity, guiding him along through the missteps. 

 

“Hmm, but I’ve gotten so used to you. It’s become routine,” Komaeda yawned, opening the door to the stairwell. Naegi had given the remnants rooms above the Future Foundation work complex for whenever they stayed. It was the source of much anxiety to many of the other members, but so far, no trouble had been caused. “I’m not ready to go through my rebellious teen phase quite yet.” 

 

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Don’t say it like I’m your parent. I don’t want you to think I’m like...above you. We’re on the same level here.” 

Komaeda clamored ahead of Hinata, reaching the top of the first flight of steps. He leaned over the railing, flashing Hinata a smarmy grin. “So you think I’m ready for some independence? I’m so excited! What kind of car are you going to buy me, Hinata-kun?” 

 

Hinata was quick to catch up with him. “You stop that,” he chuckled, lightly pushing Komaeda’s head to the side. This left an innocent smile on Komaeda’s face. “Your room’s after the next flight anyway.” 

 

Komaeda nodded in silence, this time following a few steps behind him until they had reached the next floor. His room was situated in the middle of the hallway, between those of miscellaneous employees. He was the only one not to have a room near any of the other remnants. It was only the luck of the draw, really, but Hinata could have sworn he saw an expression of irritation on Komaeda’s face when the assignments were given out. 

 

“Thank you for walking me back, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said, fumbling with his key. After a few messy attempts, he successfully unlocked his door. 

 

“Uh, no problem, Komaeda. I do this a lot.” 

 

“Still.” Komaeda walked inside, poking his head out briefly. “Thank you.” 

 

The door shut. Hinata scratched the back of his head before he realized he had dropped the paper he had spent so much energy looking for some time on the way up.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Komaeda’s back hit the soft cushion of his bed, his body wrapped in a plush bathrobe. A shower after work always felt delightful, though the constant reminder that he, a former member of a world-class terrorist organization, was still given the privilege to enjoy such niceties always managed to ruin the mood. 

 

_ Does Hinata-kun ever think about these things? _ he sometimes asked himself. After all, Hinata was always the one trying to be positive, dismissing or arguing against all of his negative comments that no, they still don’t deserve all of the opportunities they’ve been given, and yes, the entire planet still hates them other than themselves and Naegi’s crew. Progress had been made over the past year, but without any sufficient turning point, he remained a tough nut to crack. He was a very pessimistic nut too. It was quite a strange reversal of how they had acted in the simulation. 

 

Komaeda leaned over on his side. He almost expected to see Hinata there with him, sitting up with his back to the headboard, cushioned by a pillow or two. He might be reading a book, or casually drifting off to sleep. Either way, Komaeda’s imagination left him almost as quickly as it had been activated. He reached out and gripped the bedding where the imaginary Hinata was, clenching it tightly. He frowned, closing his eyes to the point where his eyelids crinkled painfully tight. 

 

Exhaling, he released the fabric, turning back over and lying spread-eagled, watching the fan above him slowly turn in circles. He closed his eyes again, this time gently enough for all the light in the room to seep through. He considered that it would do himself best to get changed into something more comfortable.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“...and he was all like, ‘Oh my god, is that a walrus?’ And I was like, ‘No, silly, that’s my cat! Can’t you tell by the tail?’ And he was like-” 

 

The whole cafeteria was only partly attentive to Mioda’s ramblings, which no one could be sure were true or not. Komaeda sat upright in his chair, bemused. 

 

“If I mistook a cat for a walrus, I think I’d take that as a sign to get my vision checked,” he commented. 

 

Mioda made an exasperated motion of annoyance. “It wasn’t his eyesight, Nagito-chan! He had just never seen a cat before in his life, or a walrus!” She stuck her lip out in a pout. “You could have at least let me finish.” 

 

Komaeda mumbled a half-hearted apology under his breath before taking another sip of his coffee. Hinata looked over in his direction, heaving a sigh. He couldn’t tell if Mioda was just wrapped up in her own passionate world per usual, or if Komaeda was just given an especially snippy treatment for the simple fact that he was Komaeda. Realistically speaking, it was probably a mixture of both. 

 

After lunch was over, and everyone was groggily contemplating their next mundane move in the facility they were confined too, Hinata approached him, feeling somewhat pitiful. 

 

“Today’s our day off, and since I’m so busy otherwise, do you wanna hang out? It gives us something to pass the time with.” 

 

Komaeda blinked, clearly somewhat surprised. “Me? Hinata-kun, be sure to give your other friends some attention as well.” 

 

“I work with them personally every single day. You just sit at your desk typing away at your computer. You could use a little more social interaction.” 

 

For a moment, Komaeda’s eyes shifted with concern, but they soon relaxed into a mellow smile. “As I said before, you really are too kind.” 

 

“So, is that a yes?” 

 

Komaeda nodded.

 

* * *

 

  
  


The two found themselves outside, a few birds squawking in the overcast sky overhead. Their song wasn’t very melodic. Komaeda dug his hands in his pockets, walking along at a leisurely pace. Hinata slowed down his own steps, but only found himself growing antsy, occasionally stepping in diagonals. 

 

“So, uh, do you want to find a bench to sit down in and...I don’t know, talk maybe?” 

 

Komaeda looked around him. “There are benches here? I wouldn’t think the Future Foundation would care so much about making their grounds aesthetically attractive. Naegi’s taste is somewhat drab. He doesn’t put much effort into seeming morally attractive either.” 

 

“Naegi’s whole thing is being as morally attractive as possible. He doesn’t even have to try. It’s just who he is.” A pause fell over them. “In any event, I guess there really isn’t that much to do here anyway. You can’t even go for a good stroll...you have more options on Jabberwock Island of all places.” 

 

Komaeda hummed in response. Hinata heard the sound of rustling clothing, like something sizeable was being pulled out of a pocket. Then, he heard the clicking of metal. He turned over to see Komaeda with a cigarette in his mouth, attempting to light it with unpracticed fingers. 

 

“Komaeda, what the hell?!” he exclaimed, coming to a sudden stop. “Wha...What are you doing?!” 

 

Komaeda stopped as well, shooting him an oblivious look. “Smoking. Is there something wrong with that?” One more click and the cigarette was successfully lit. He put the lighter back in his pocket and took a drag, pinching the cylindrical object between his fingers. 

 

“You have cancer, dumbass. Stamp that thing out right now.” 

 

Komaeda breathed out a puff of smoke, bringing the cigarette down to his side. The grey whisps hit Hinata’s face. “I could always get a bionic lung, you know.” 

 

“Now, Komaeda.” 

 

Komaeda shrugged impassively. He dropped the cigarette to the ground, and squashed it with the toe of his shoe, rubbing it into the concrete below as if he had done it a thousand times before. Little sparks shot to the side. “Happy?” 

 

“Give me the packet.” 

 

Komaeda drew out the entire packet of cigarettes and handed them to Hinata, who impressively chucked them into the nearest trash can without even looking. Komaeda frowned. 

 

“Thank you,” Hinata smirked, “Where did you get that thing anyway?” 

 

“They were selling them at the front entrance. Lots of the employees here smoke. I didn’t think me trying it out would be that much of an issue.” 

 

“Yeah, well, it is. Don’t be an idiot.” 

 

“Hmph,” Komaeda huffed, “Such an overbearing mother you are. Didn’t you ever hear that it’s good to give your children freedom so that they’re able to learn from their own mistakes?” 

 

“You’ve made enough of those already.” Hinata shoved him again, this time by the shoulder. Komaeda stumbled sideways slightly, though the giggling indicated that maybe he was exaggerating. “I have too. Anyway, what else do they sell at the entrance?” 

 

“Snacks, though they’re nothing like what you’d used to buy in a store. They’re bland, but perhaps the natural taste is better. They also have a collection of movies. I think they’re mostly DVDs, but I also found a few VHS tapes. They seem to be salvaging what they can.” 

 

“I see.” Hinata kicked a stray pebble on the sidewalk with his shoe. It skirted a few feet forward before clunking to a stop. “If that’s all, then do you want to watch a movie instead?” 

 

“I thought you wanted to take a walk.” The two had reached the pebble again. This time Komaeda kicked it ahead, though somewhat at a diagonal. 

 

“I did, but it’s just so boring. There’s nothing to do out here. I know that we’re not here to have fun, but if we’re going to stay here for months, some renovations could be made.” Komaeda took a large step forward, trying to reach the pebble as discreetly as possible. Hinata caught on to this act, and quickened his pace. He swung his leg at the pebble as if he was a soccer player, the extra force rolling it further down the sidewalk than it had gone before. “Souda installed a television in your room, didn’t he? We can watch one there.” 

 

“He only installed it so that I’d be ‘occupied,’ but alright...I suppose we should head back now.” 

 

Hinata turned around and started walking back toward the door. He heard trotting footsteps. He cocked his head backward to see Komaeda running toward the pebble. He kicked it clear into the dirt, a few chips of soil jumping off the ground upon impact.

 

“Guess I win.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


It only took about half an hour for Komaeda and Hinata to realize that whatever movie they had picked out was absolute garbage. 

 

Well, perhaps it wasn’t bad, but it was something that was made so far in the past that those who had been jaded by violence couldn’t relate to it. It had been made during wartime for the purpose of cheering the audience up, the premise lighthearted, the comedy goofy to the point where it was disgusting, and the very concept of entertainment being made for the masses during times of despair managing to evoke such a feeling of deep envy. Hinata could sense the discontent all over Komaeda’s face, so he reached for the remote and turned it off right in the middle of the banter. 

 

“Let’s stop,” he said. He was lying on his stomach on top of Komaeda’s bed. Komaeda himself sat on the floor, right in front of the foot of it. “You’d probably hurt your eyes anyway if you kept sitting so close to the screen. Why are you down there anyway?” He leaned over the end of the bed, straining his neck forward. 

 

“I just...wanted to give you some room, that’s all.” Komaeda brought his knees up to his chin, almost falling over as he lifted his feet off the ground. 

 

“Fair...enough…? I mean, I should be apologizing to you right now. I was the one who offered to do something with you, and we ended up with absolutely nothing. I might as well go right now, and we can talk more at dinner, okay?” 

 

“Ah, you’re leaving?” 

 

“Is that a problem?” 

 

“No, it’s not a problem, it’s just that I haven’t had much company since...well, since ever, or at least not since I was in elementary school.” 

 

“You’re kidding.” Hinata sat up, dangling his legs over the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms. “You were there all by yourself...you had to have at least taken advantage of that once and brought a girl home with you, right?” 

 

Komaeda peered up at Hinata. He looked nothing short of nonchalant, as if what he said would only be perfectly normal. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You know...take a girl you’re interested in your house, maybe talk a little bit, do something...whatever, I don’t know. I didn’t do anything like that, but I kind of wanted to. I never really gave your romantic life any thought, but you must have considered stuff like that too even if you’ve never done it. Just like dating and stuff. I don’t know, talking about this is embarrassing. We’re adults, god.” Hinata put his head in his hands, his face growing red. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Huh? Wha-” 

 

“I’ve never thought about dating any girls. It’s not as if any girl would be interested in me anyway, but I never considered it myself.” 

 

“Maybe you didn’t think about dating them, but you were a teenager. You had to think of them in like some sexual capacity. I mean, every guy did that.” 

 

Komaeda shook his head. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten to that stage in my life.” 

 

“Come on, you must have at some point. Otherwise, you’d probably just be- you’d just be... _ oh _ .”

 

“Hmm?” Komaeda turned around, this time facing Hinata from the ground. He was on his knees, the dim lighting of the room emphasizing the pale features of his face. His eyes widened with a mixture of innocence and apprehension. “What is it?” 

 

“Oh, it’s just, I mean-” Hinata tugged at his tie. His dress shirt began to feel all the more suffocating around his neck. The uncomfortable sensation began to spread into his chest as well. “I-I don’t know how else to put this, but...does that mean you’re...gay, Komaeda?” 

 

“Ah, that’s-” 

 

“Shit! Sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot or anything like that, but it’s just, it came up and I-” 

 

“It’s...fine,” Komaeda told him, his eyelids drooping. “I guess it’s good for someone to know. Well, you specifically.” 

 

“Oh great, I’m the first person you told? Jesus, I guess I should be flattered that you at least trust me enough to be honest. Really though, um, I don’t mind at all! Sometimes, I catch myself thinking about guys that way too, but I haven’t really sorted any of that out for myself. Don’t sweat it.” He awkwardly gave Komaeda the thumbs up, only to instantly backtrack on the gesture. “Gah, what am I doing? I’m so sorry, Komaeda.” 

 

Komaeda only smiled at him, lips pressing into an upward line, one that strained to reach further if it weren’t for the rest of his face getting in the way. “It’s okay.” In a display of utmost impulsivity, Komaeda lurched upwards between Hinata’s legs, stiffly wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his head against his stomach. His heart rate began to pick up, his breath hitching as he came to the realization of what he was doing. 

 

Hinata himself stiffened, laughing coarsely under his breath as Komaeda clung to him. He carefully put a hand down on Komaeda’s head, letting his fingers curl around the tresses of messy white hair. The digits found Komaeda’s scalp, gently swirling around it in a massage. 

 

“God...your hair really is, um...fluffy.” Komaeda didn’t respond. “I didn’t think I’d have my kid smoking and coming out to me on the same day.” 

 

“You don’t have to treat me like a child,” Komaeda said, voice muffled, “It’s what you said yesterday: we’re on the same level, aren’t we?” 

 

“I guess so, huh…” 

 

Hinata’s free hand was still resting lazily on top of the blanket. Komaeda brought one of his arms away from Hinata’s back and slowly smoothed his own hand over it, not intertwining the fingers, but it was still enough contact to make both of them a little jumpy. “You know, Hinata-kun, I’ve been thinking…”

 

“About what?” 

 

“About how I’m bound to die soon.” 

 

“D-Don’t say things like that!” 

 

“But it’s inevitable! I don’t know when it’s going to happen, but it will. Maybe in a few years, maybe in a few months, maybe even in a few weeks. It all depends on my luck. But Hinata-kun, as I sit here with my head in your lap and my hand on yours, I’m thinking that...maybe, it’ll be okay. If I live, it will be fine. If I die, it will be fine.” 

 

“Even...even after…” 

 

“Even after I’ve died already- seen death with my own eyes, felt the absolute, most excruciating pain of it? That’s a tough question, but I still think I would have to answer yes. Maybe not after I had woken up, or after all of those arguments we had, but now...now that I’m sure that I won’t die completely alone, yes, I’m content with my fate. I say God should bring it on!” 

 

“I’d rather he didn’t.” 

 

Komaeda licked his lips. Hinata didn’t really attempt to mask how uncomfortable he was with Komaeda’s words. He never had. It was usually hard for Komaeda to pick up on, but it’s not a challenge to miss those kinds of feelings emanating from others when you’re pressed up against their chest. “I’m sorry if I upset you.” 

 

“It’s whatever. I just...just because you’re content with your own impending death, doesn’t mean I am.” 

 

“Huh?” Komaeda released Hinata’s hand and waist, standing himself up on all fours. He was still positioned between Hinata’s legs, their faces now at eye level. Komaeda’s lip quivered. He bit it to stop it from shaking. “What do you-” 

 

Hinata brought Komaeda’s head down, leaned forward, and lightly brushed his lips over Komaeda’s forehead, almost getting a few stray strands of hair caught in his mouth. Then, the contact was almost immediately gone. Komaeda felt his hands start to shake. 

 

He didn’t stand up straight until he saw the expression of pure self-invoked shock wash over Hinata’s face- his cheeks red, his eyes expanded to an almost bug-like size. Komaeda just stood in front of him, arms at his side, mouth agape. He was completely dumbfounded.  

 

“T-That was purely platonic!” Hinata shouted, ready to cover his own ears, or eyes, or mouth, or whatever his brain could think of. “I-I really gotta go right now! Don’t tell anyone about that, okay? Please Komaeda, I’m not...ready...for that…” 

 

Komaeda nodded. He tried to say something else, but Hinata was out the door like a lightning bolt. “You can keep the movie!” he called, before slamming the door hard, leaving the furniture to rattle momentarily. 

 

Komaeda reached up to his forehead, touching where Hinata’s lips had been. His face looked as red as a tomato that had just thrown up on itself.  _ Ah, Hinata-kun, I might as well just die right now.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoy! I sure liked writing this even though it kind of gave me a case of "tfw no girlfriend" syndrome. When Komaeda has more of a chance at getting a date than you, you know you're kinda sad. 
> 
> Anyway, maybe I'll write something different next time like...genderbent Komahina. Okay no I'll do like something funny or maybe just a different pairing, how about that? I don't think I have a loyal fanbase yet but it'd be cool. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
